


For What Happened

by Malind



Series: What Tony Stark Wants [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malind/pseuds/Malind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After disappearing from radar, Bruce tracks down Tony to thank him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For What Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Avengers characters and universe are own by Marvel. I make no profit from this fanfiction.
> 
> Warning: Vague spoilers to be found here.

**Chapter 1**

 

"Are you trying to have a staring contest with me, Banner?" Tony asked as he continued adjusting the three dimensional schematics stretched out in front of him. Then he looked over his shoulder at the man, brows raised, before he cracked a smile at the other man's uneasiness.

Bruce pulled away from the doorframe, uncrossing his arms. He walked up slowly to the other man, his face clearly processing something or other. The man was always processing something. Tony didn't think the man had actually relaxed, just let his mind go, for years, if not decades, well, when he wasn't the 'Other Guy'.

"You know, Natasha is looking for you, and I should probably call her. She'd skin me, if I didn't tell her you're here," Tony said through his grin before he turned back to the schematics.

"Yeah, I know." Bruce nearly touched shoulders with him while he looked at the wire-framed design, as Tony flicked his hands around, manipulating the piece of machinery that was still just an idea. "Last time we stood together like this, we almost destroyed the planet."

Tony huffed, although he found little humor in the words. "Yeah, those were the days, which were unfortunately only a couple of weeks ago." He stopped the flicks of his hands when he realized Bruce was still looking at him. Being that close to the man, it was difficult to ignore. Turning his head to look at a person he would have called his friend if the scientist would have let him, no matter what was between them, he simply said, "What?"

"I watched the news reports. I saw what you did. You risked your life to help all those people, to stop me. I just wanted to thank you for that."

"You tracked me down for that? My number hasn't changed, you know."

The man snorted with a small shake of his head. "I don't think a phone call would have covered it."

Smirking through a frown, Tony eyed the other man for a moment and then turned back to the projection. "And I didn't do it to save them. I did it to save you."

The other man's stare practically burned the side of his face, but he did his best to ignore it. Acknowledging the other man... It wasn't in his best interest to do so. He'd tried that before, frequently, but the other man barely noticed. No, keeping distance was a good idea. But the longer Bruce continued to look at him, the harder ignoring became. He cleared his throat to try to release some of the tension and to hopefully still the heat that suddenly tried to claim his body.

"I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything." When Bruce still didn't back down, Tony turned his head to look at him again, meeting the man's intense eyes. Why did the man always have to be so intense? Tony wanted to massage it out of him, in more than one place, but he buried the thoughts with, "Okay, so how are we going to settle this?" The question he was really asking was: how was he going to get his body under control without resorting to fleeing behind a locked door to take care of himself? Not helping his case in the least, his subconscious damning him, he offered, "You want to kiss me or something?"

Never looking away, Bruce said softly, "Would you let me?"

The fire in the inventor threatened to melt him, but then went down the proper channels to his groin. He cleared his throat again in a vain attempt to ignore the growing hardness. The man was so fucking intense and it drove him crazy in both bad and terribly good ways.

And for once, his mouth hanging open in expectation of some smart-assed remark that never came out before he could snap it shut, he was at a complete loss for words. Then, bringing him to shudder, Bruce's strong hand gently gripped the back of his neck. To be claimed in such a way by that hand, he knew it was something Bruce would never give away without meaning it.

Stopping him wasn't even a thought in his head when the other man brushed his lips over Tony's own. He'd never thought this would happen. He'd never even dared to hope, despite his flirtations. The distance Bruce kept was impenetrable, non-scalable. And apparently Tony had been so wrong about that.

Tentatively, Tony touched the other man's cheek, lightly brushing his fingers over the stubble-textured skin. At the barest caress, Bruce deepened the kiss, pulling him closer. Tony turned his whole body towards the other man and pressed against him. The weak moan their close bodies pulled out of scientist urged one of Tony's own.

When the pressing became grinding, Bruce pulled away, panting, looking like he wanted to devour him. Then the man's other hand gripped at the inventor's lower back so that he couldn't pull away. Tony knew then that a beast had been released, but a wholly different kind from the one that had almost destroyed a city days before, and he wanted this beast as much as he wanted any other of the man's sides. How could he not? They were both monsters, after all, so perfectly matched in their differences and similarities.

"I want to take you, so badly. Would you let me do -that-?"

Tony grinned, his heart pounding, surely as much as the other man's. "Do you really think I could ever say no to that?"

 

 

**Chapter 2**

 

Maybe Tony couldn't say no, but apparently Bruce could.

Still pressed against Tony, Bruce's body tightened almost immediately after the words. The inventor felt that hardness, one that had nothing to do with Bruce's groin, and knew the whole situation was ending almost before it'd even started. The realization drew out a panic that rushed adrenalin through Tony's veins. He should have predicted this, should have known it'd been too good to be true, but the shock of Bruce's pervious words and touches had eroded his rational thinking.

But now that it had started, there was no way in hell Tony was going to let it end. Not when he knew Bruce actually wanted him. And how long had the doctor wanted him? Was it too much to hope for a length of time that was as long as Tony's own? And was it too much to ask for Bruce to just stop thinking for a while?

Then the scientist was trying to pull away from him, and Tony grabbed his upper arms before he could get far. Really, how had Bruce found the strength to even consider stopping?

"I'm sorry. I can't do this. It's not safe."

"Ahh, yes it is," Tony breathed out quickly, his arousal urging on his denial. "I'm not pissing you off, am I? And technically, if you don't work yourself up, psyche yourself out, a normal heartrate during sex is rarely above 130 beats per minute, and systolic blood pressure nearly always stays below 170. And despite my breathing at the moment, oxygen consumption, at about 3.5 METS, is nearly the same as playing ping pong. Also, if it comforts you, men who report two or more orgasms per week, have a 65% lower risk of cardiovascular disease than men who ejaculate less often, although in all honesty, the effect is probably from general overall satisfaction with life, a part of which includes healthy sexual activity." He huffed at Bruce's raised brows. "Yeah, I did some research."

Brows furrowed, but then suddenly, the smile the other man cracked made Tony's cock twitch and urged him to walk backward, pulling Bruce with him to a nearby wall. Amazingly enough the doctor let him. "You looked it up?" The smile drained away. "And what if... What if I can't control myself?"

The words made Tony shiver. The wall stopped him, and he growled truthfully, "I don't want you to control yourself."

Then he drove his fingers into the man's peppered hair, pulling on him, kissing him, ravaging his mouth. Eliciting painful pleasure, Bruce took the aggressiveness to a whole new level, pressing against him tightly enough to restrict breathing. The scientist wedged his fingers between the wall and flesh and grabbed Tony's ass, grinding into him, bringing the hardness at their groins to rub against one another, as if the rigidity of the wall couldn't create enough pressure. Or perhaps the man was merely claiming him.

Hungry lips pulled away to kiss and rake teeth over Tony's jaw and neck and then lower still as the man crouched down. Bruce's hand worked at Tony's length concealed by jeans before his teeth grazed over it, sucking there, making the inventor wish he'd been working naked.

Making his wish come true, at least partially, the let go of the man's hair and undid his pants. Bruce yanked them and his underwear down to his upper thighs. Tony erection sprung free and was unfortunately dodged by the other man, but then Bruce's hand stroked the length of it, pulling at the foreskin and sucking at the tip. Unable to help himself, Tony thrust his hips, seeking more of that wonderful mouth. A moan dragged out of him and his chin dropped to his chest so that he could watch Bruce take in more and more of his length. It was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen, so much so that he almost came right then, but Bruce seemed to pick up on that fact and took to merely suckling him. Brown looked up which Tony could have sworn flashed green, or maybe just hoped.

"Fuck me," Tony whispered, meaning it in every way the flexible first word could be defined.

Bruce stood back up and turned him around with little gentleness. The inventor rested his palms and forehead against the wall, heard fumbling, a bottle open, and soon after, wet fingers pressing at his entrance.

Surprised, Tony breathed, "Do you always carry lube with you?"

The scientist hushed him and Tony hissed when two impatient fingers found their way inside. He tried to spread his legs but couldn't with his underwear restricting them. The fingers pushed, spread him, demanded submission he was all too willing to give this man.

Then the other man whispered through his heavy breaths, "I brought it in case..."

"You..." Tony could barely wrap his head around it as the man's stroking brought rattling moans. The man had wanted this even before showing up? Planned for it? What could be worked through his head brought his hand down to yank on his length, a bit faster than the plunging fingers. The sounds of both assaults smacked the air. He heard a growling breath behind him which only made him jerk his erection harder. Urged on by the intensity of the whole situation, he was already so close.

Bruce's other hand gripped so fiercely that it made the billionaire cringe, and at the same time, hiss with pleasure at the tightened grip on his erection. "If you want me to lose control, you're going about it the right way."

The words made Tony press his ass against the other man, inviting him in. "I want you to." After a choked huff, he mumbled, somewhat serious, "Just don't rip my fucking limbs out of their sockets."

With the words, the man released his grip and removed his fingers, then worked on his own pants. Tony stroked himself, more in anticipation of what was to come than for his own pleasure. He sucked in a breath when Bruce's erection thudded against his backside. He tried to spread his legs more, to give the man better access, but it was no use. He heard the bottle again, the slippery sounds of the man oiling up his cock, and then pressure at his entrance. Even after the preparation, the pressure increased to a stinging pain as the man forced himself in. He hadn't seen Bruce's engorged length, but he could guess at its size.

Then, he couldn't help wondering at the 'Other Guy's' size. He didn't think he'd survive the creature's presumably green tree trunk of an erection, but it would have been interesting to see how much he could take before screaming. The idea made him jerk his length again while the fingernails of his other hand clawed at the wall.

Bruce's impatient rutting quickly brought the full length of his erection into the inventor's body. The motions brought wetness to Tony's eyes as his breathing became pained pants. He hadn't taken a cock inside of himself for years and, while the idea was lovely and Bruce had tried to prepare him, his body still wasn't quite ready for it. Buried in him, Bruce finally stilled and then stopped completely, leaning against him, his lips at the back of his neck.

"Are you okay? Am I-"

"Don't stop."

Slowly but surely, Bruce's hips moved, and the strokes lengthened until the feelings became hot filling pleasure. He tried to time his own strokes to Bruce's thrusts, but the other man was moving too slowly. Picking up on his cues, when Tony's hand moved faster, Bruce followed suit, until he had the inventor pounding against the wall, so much so that he had to move his hand away. Tony growled his frustration, as that hand helped support him against the wall. At the sound and motions, Bruce seemed to understand and pulled back, moving Tony's hips with him with his hands on them, until he had Tony's body at a 90-degree angle which the inventor then supported with his arm. Luckily he had the strength to take Bruce's poundings which continued immediately.

The wet sounds echoed in the room, almost cheering the two men on. No longer able to contain himself against the jerking of his own hand and his lover's thrusts, when Tony finally came, he called out, not caring who in the building heard him, although luckily it was late and most people that worked there weren't as obsessive with their work as he was.

When his lover came moments later, the man basically growled with each ejaculation. Tony could feel the thick cock inside of him move of its own accord, bringing him to moan with the man.

Bruce pulled at his chest, and Tony stood up and relished the man's hands on him as Bruce kissed, licked, and bit at what he could reach without pulling away. Tony sighed through his still heavy breathes, his eyes closed. He didn't want the man to leave his body, nor did he even want to remember what it felt like to not have the man's cock in him.

The inventor then grinned at the affections, happy, pained, and already wanting more. "See, I knew you could do it."

Bruce huffed, and then hissed as he again worked on the length inside of Tony, before he could get soft. The billionaire hissed with him, reached back, grabbing at the man's hair, and loved every grind of Bruce's hips. He could tell it was going to be one long, intense night. And he knew he was going to love every minute of it.

Tony also knew he must have done something so right to have deserved to be so wrong about Bruce Banner.

 

 

**Chapter 3**

 

Just a few nights after Bruce had come to say 'thank you', Tony already knew from experience that waking up a berserker who isn't ready for it, well, it wasn't necessarily good for one's health.

Increasingly noticeable creeks, moans, and heavy breathing awoke Tony to Bruce tossing his head and thrashing his body, movements which at first more resembled twitches than full out flings. But as Tony realized that the other man was caught in a nightmare, the movements did become flings, one nailing Tony right in the chest. His breath shoved out of him, the billionaire still managed to grab that arm before it could retreat. But the restraint seemed to panic Bruce's unconscious mind.

Still holding that arm, he sat up, jerked Bruce's shoulder with his other hand, hissing, "Bruce, wake up!"

The man still didn't wake up, so he shook him harder, knowing full well he was dealing with fire, but if he left Bruce to his own devices, it could happen anyway. At the shove, in the dim morning light, Tony saw brilliant green eyes flash open. The pain and rage he saw there made him lose his breath as much as the punch had.

"Shhh, it's okay. You were having a nightmare again," he said, alarm wavering his voice against his will.

Then Bruce was on top of him, caging him, raging at him, blowing heavy, spit laced breaths into his face. Tony merely laid there, trying to not appear as a threat.

"Bruce, shhhh, it's okay. It's okay."

Not a natural soother of deep emotions, a man with problems of his own, his breathing heavy, Tony swallowed and nonetheless tried to be soothing as he touched the other man's cheek. For a moment Bruce fought the contact with a sharp shake of his head, while the inventor hushed him with shuddering breaths, but then he seemed to finally see Tony for who he was. His face lined with agony that threatened to draw tears, eyes clenched shut, the scientist finally melted into the touch.

At that point, Tony didn't know who had the worst nightmares, nor the most brutal defenses, remembering waking up to Pepper's scream. Also at that point, he had to admit Bruce and he weren't the best sleeping companions, but also knew that he would never want it any other way, not as long as Bruce was willing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Bruce blurted out with shaky breaths, "People were screaming and-and running... And I was... I remember..." Finally his eyes opened, no longer laced with green. Instead, there were tears. "I was so angry at everything."

Still underneath him, Tony reached up with his other hand and gripped both sides of his face. "It's okay. It's over now."

"It's not," Bruce huffed, "I-I can't even show my face out in public anymore without getting lynched, and then my better side would tear them apart for trying to. I want to tell the world that I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but it wouldn't matter even if I did."

"Bruce, you're preaching to the choir. If you want some honesty here: if you're looking for redemption, you're not in the best of company."

Bruce looked over his face with an intensity that made Tony's gut swim. He began to shake his head before smiled formed with the barest hints of warmth. "You and me, we fucked up so badly."

Tony couldn't help but smile at the word 'we', despite the sacrilege of what it entailed. "Yeah, we did."

"And now... We're like a match made in hell."

The inventor huffed a laugh. "Probably."

"But..." Bruce closed his eyes and pressed his lips together for a moment, before he looked back down and kissed him softly, briefly. "We probably shouldn't sleep together. These nightmares I've been having... It's not safe for you. I can't put protocols into my body like you can with your armor."

And Bruce knew about that little fact because just the night before, it'd been Tony's turn to have the nightmares. Still, despite instinctual fear that couldn't be helped, he couldn't image not having Bruce by his side at that point. Yes, it'd been only a few days since they'd officially consecrated their relationship, but...

"I want you with me," Tony whispered, "Just the idea of not having you with me hurts me more than you could ever hurt me physically. If you weren't with me..."

Bruce kissed him fully then, taking his breath away. But then he pulled away with a frown. "I'm not... You're not..."

"What?"

The other man came down on his elbow and weaved his other hand through Tony's hair affectionately, looking over his face, asking, "Am I just Pepper's replacement?"

The words completely took back the billionaire. It bothered him that he even had to consider it. But still, was Bruce? Then Tony shook his head. "No, Pepper and I... We've drifted apart. There's just so much between us, so many things that have happened. I took too much from her."

"But that doesn't mean you don't want her."

"I love her. She's been my friend for years. Nothing will change that. But..."

The scientist grinned with a small shake of his head. "You know, if I am her replacement, I can live with that."

"I don't see it that way."

Bruce smiled, caressing Tony's mouth with his own, then pulled back and whispered, "We all want to be with someone. And I guess I'm one to be asking you such things. I have my own past. Betty... She watched me change for the first time and I nearly killed her in the next minute. And then many other times. But she loved me still and I love her."

The billionaire couldn't help the restraint on his heart at the words. They sounded like a curse as well as a blessing for so many reasons. "If you ever leave me, even just leave my bed, I will track you down."

The scientist grinned. "Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise."

"It's a good one," Bruce said huskily before he thoroughly kissed the man below him.


End file.
